Agujero en la trama
by EGBC
Summary: Dígame, señor Presidente, ¿puedes jugar mi juego? - Peeta Mellark.


-Así que, Pe eta, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuan do, después de todo por lo que has pasado, averiguaste lo del Quell?- pregunta Caesar.

-Estaba en shock. Quiero decir, un minuto estaba viendo a Katniss tan hermosa en todos esos vestidos de novia, y al siguiente…- mi voz se apaga.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca iba a haber una boda? - Pregunta Caesar amablemente.

Hago una larga pausa, porque sabía que nunca iba a ver una boda, no una real. Pero eso no podía decirlo, así que miro a la audiencia tomando valor para lo que voy a decir a continuación. Había observado su reacción a las palabras de los otros vencedores y sabía que nos amaban. Desde el día en que nos coronaron éramos sus...

Es cuando se me ocurre, tal vez, el que fuera mi más egoísta pensamiento hasta la fecha.

Aparto mi vista de la multitud y la dirijo hacia el suelo intentado arreglar mis ideas. Intentado olvidar este pensamiento y enfocarme en mi idea original. Pero no puedo. Se abre paso en mi cerebro expandiéndose rápidamente hasta que es todo los que puedo pensar.

Y entonces recuerdo.

_-  
Aprieto mis dientes para levantarme, no puedo dejar se vea el esfuerzo en mi cara. Katniss esta tan pegada a mí que por un momento pienso que no podré hacerlo. Pero lo logro, a tiempo para la llegada del Presidente. Le veo saludar al público quien también se levanta a su llegada y al himno que ha comenzado a sonar._

_Mi vista, sin embargo, va a la niña, quien acompaña al Presidente. En sus manos lleva un cojín que sostiene la corona. Logro ver algo raro en ella, y no es por el ridículo vestido blanco que lleva, el pálido maquillaje en el rostro y el blanco cabello solo me hace pensar las historias de fantasmas que mis hermanos me contaban de niño. Es la forma en que inconscientemente mira al Presidente para mantener su distancia._

_¿Qué es lo que ella ve que el resto no puede… o no quiere?_

_No puedo seguir reparando en eso, porque el Presidente ha llegado frente a nosotros._

_Hace ademán con la corona y todos, incluyéndome, nos quedamos perplejos. Solo hay una, ¿cómo va coronar a dos vencedores?_

_Entonces, en un movimiento la parte en dos.  
-_

Ese recuerdo es todo lo que necesito para fomentar mis próximas palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué no, Caesar?

Caesar me mira confundido y solo puede limitarse a responder -Porque solo puede haber un ganador.

Ahora es mi turno de mirarlo confundido, como si no sé de lo que está hablando.

-… pero eso es lo que somos, Caesar.

Ya puedo escuchar los murmullos en la multitud. Caesar tarda en componerse, pero antes de que pueda hablar yo me le adelanto.

-Katniss y yo siempre hemos estado agradecidos con el Capitolio…- ahora hago un ademan hacia el público, para demostrar a quien me refiero, y esto por fin silencia los murmullos. -… nos dieron dos casas, nos premian el doble, nos quieren el doble… aun cuando solo hubo una corona.

Solo un par de segundos después se escucha el zumbido indicando que mi tiempo se ha acabado. Pero no me muevo de mi asiento esperando que mis palabras se entienden.

Es disparejo pero rápidamente los gritos de algarabía se extienden en toda la multitud. La gente salta, se abraza, están tan emocionados que no saben qué hacer, pero para mí no es suficiente, necesitan un empujón más.

Me levanto y doy una reverencia. –Gracias, señor Presidente.

Eso es suficiente, los gritos que antes arremetían contra él ahora son todo lo contrario. Por un momento me doy cuenta que sea lo fuera que los anteriores Vencedores intentaran, en estos tres minutos lo acabo de destruir.

Miro a Caesar, pero él todavía está sentado mirando a la nada, él ha entiendo la magnitud de lo que acabo de hacer. Sin esperar su indicación tomo mi salida, para entonces la celebración del público ya era ensordecedora incluso podía sentir el piso vibrando al caminar, celebrando como ya fuéramos los próximos vencedores. Puedo sentir el odio en las miradas de los demás Vencedores y la indescifrable de la de Katniss.

Pero ahora nada de eso importa. Solo el sentimiento de opresión, como si una serpiente me estuviese enrollando, es lo que necesito.

¿Puedes verme Coriolanus Snow?

Fuiste tú el que nos coronó como si fuéramos un solo ganador, y tú nunca podrás admitir que te has equivocado.

¿Era realmente la Chica en Llamas la verdadera amenaza?

Pero más que nada, ahora que el pueblo del Capitolio te percibe como la fuente de su esperanza aplastarla sería suicidio para tu poder.

Te has dado cuenta quien es el verdadero peligro.

Quien puede encender la chispa cuando quiera.

Quien puede convertirte en héroe o villano.

Dime, señor Presidente, ¿puedes jugar mi juego?

* * *

**Notas:**

Cuando leyendo En Llamas esto era lo que me imaginé que diría Peeta y como evidentemente no lo hizo decidí que un fanfic era lo que se necesitaba.

Este es un intento para que la inspiración llegue y escriba los fanfic que debería estar escribiendo, pero ya que me tardé casi un año en escribir esto no sé qué tan bien me haga.

A continuación unas pequeñas explicaciones de algunos tramos en la historia.

_-  
Agujero en la trama_

Porque siempre me pareció que el partir la corona iba a tener más significancia en la historia pero fue olvidada.

_-  
Es cuando se me ocurre, tal vez, el que fuera mi más egoísta pensamiento hasta la fecha._

Sacrificarse era prácticamente el lema de Peeta. Siempre quise saber que podía hacer en los juegos si fuera un poco más egoísta.

_-  
Por un momento me doy cuenta que sea lo fuera que los anteriores Vencedores intentaran, en estos tres minutos lo acabo de destruir._

Aquí sintetizo uno de los mayores problemas que tuvo la rebelión. El no confiar en Peeta con sus secretos siempre fue un arma de doble filo. Uno nunca sabía que podía decir.

_-  
¿Puedes verme Coriolanus Snow?_

Una de las cosas que nunca me gusto de los libros es que Snow nunca le pareció importarle Peeta cuando era el único que conscientemente podía ocasionarle serios problemas, por decirlo suavemente.

_-  
¿Era realmente la Chica en Llamas la verdadera amenaza?_

Otra cosa que no me gusto de los libros es que cada cosa que Peeta hacía te dejaba entredicho que lo hacía por Katniss, siempre había algún mensaje en algún lado que daba a entender que no lo hacía para él o por un gran bien. Aquí, en el fondo lo que quiere es que todas las armas dejen de apuntar a Katniss y sea él el blanco.

_-  
Dime, señor Presidente, ¿puedes jugar mi juego?_

Ser piezas de sus juegos, fue el gran problema que tenían nuestros protagonistas durante toda la aventura, y era Peeta siempre el primero en darse cuenta de ello, ahora quise que fuera más allá, que el fuera el Vigilante en Jefe de su propio juego.


End file.
